pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader
“The Flowing Goddess of Satin” Gloria Ray is the celebrity star of Satin City, known for her accomplishments of singing arias and performing musicals. She now operates the Operahouse Gymnasium and hands out the Simple Badge to Trainers who overcome her strong Normal-type Pokémon. “Bravo! Such grace, such beauty!” “The Intense Insect Trainer” Dylan Parker is the mayor of Silk City, elected for his leadership balancing metropolis development and environmental preservation. He is also the executive of the Whitedistrict Court and battles Trainers for the Antenna Badge with his large Bug-type Pokémon. “Let’s see if you were worth all this trouble” “A Master of Great Tricks” Angel Street is the trick master of Piqué Village. She runs the Trickhut Gym, but can normally be found out in Coburg Cave playing hide-and-seek. If traveling Trainers can find Angel and battle her awesome Dark-type Pokémon, then she will give out the unique Core Badge. “Now you see me... Then you don’t!” “Grand Captain of Water” Hunter Locks captains the Saint Alkane, the most luxurious ocean liner, that docks mainly in Denim Port. He invites those from all regions in search for the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world. His powerful Water-type Pokémon help him in the hunt, while many wondering Trainers challenge the captain for the Sail Badge. “I only dreamed of battling a Trainer such as you.” “The Deep Poison Adventurer” Robin Mayfield, a strange girl who loves the taste of Freshwater. She is in charge of the Purityglobe Center in Coir City, thus making sure the air is fresh and clean. As the Gym Leader, it's her obligation to upkeep the city and prevent contamination from reaching Loden Lake. This is definitely a task for her Poison-type Pokémon and herself, but if a Trainer is willing to help her out she might be willing to part with her Force Badge. “Is that dirt on your shoes?” “The Manufacturers of Blazing Embers” Ross Owens of West Velour and Valory Clark of East Velour are the chief producers for Velour City. Within a rivalry between the east-and-west sides, Ross runs Coalburn Mine with his Fire-type Pokémon near Mt. Velvet and Valory smiths with her Steel-type Pokémon at Cogmail Forge towards Mt. Scarlet. They both split Velour Colosseum, chair as Gym Leader, and the plated Raging Badge. “Now time to burn you to a crisp!” / “You’re going to melt like ore!” “A Shadow In The Sands” Jade Brown, the majestic gypsy, from the ghost town of Serge. She is found often at Candlewick Tower training her Ghost-type and Ground-type Pokémon, but is formally found at Shadedire Inn sheltered under the desert sands. Under ominous circumstances that a Trainer can reach her and challenge all of her bests, then she will grant the victor with her precious Gem Badge. “Surprised? You’re the last..” “A Blue Flame In A Red Fire” Gregory Law is the head dragonmaster of Meteorwar Tower and the elder of all those from Dralon Valley. A man who uses Dragon-type Pokémon to test those who wish to gain the knowledge to harness the dragon’s inner aura. He is also the elected gatekeeper of Dralon Caverns. If one Trainer were to suppress his dragons with beauty, cherished love, and great strength, then he will grant them the glorious Grand Badge. “Time to test the strengths of your Pokémon’s soul.”